tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
TaRapedia talk:Requests
Rename some of the current images I've noticed that there are loads of images that are used all over the place that have names such as Image042.png and so on. It would be really nice if we could rename these to make them easier to use. One example is the overview icon that is used alot. It would be nice to be able to use: and not the current long format. - Mekwall 01:27, 4 January 2008 (UTC) : This is actually policy, we're just very slow at getting it done. All the mission article images come to mind. If you could add images you see need renaming to the main page (current image, wanted name), Zarevak or I or someone else with GLM/DDS tools can make sure a proper icon is uploaded to the new name. - Dashiva 01:45, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Broken images * What's broken about this one? It looks fine to me. - Dashiva (talk) 17:16, 6 January 2008 (UTC) : Does this image work for you? :* : And what about this image (binary the same image but under different URL)? :* : If the Blade image doesn't work and Filament Blade does work the problem is your AdBlocker software/plugin in your browser. Both the Image:Blade.png and Image:Hazmat_Armor_Vest_v2.png have /ad/ in the URL which is in default filters in many of AdBlock programs. You need to create exception for this site. : Hope this helps as I encountered the same problem 2 months ago... : → Zarevak 19:40, 6 January 2008 (UTC) : PS: Discussion about the image problem is archived on my talk page: User talk:Zarevak/Archive/1#Greetings from Angies EDIT: 19:45, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Ahh, yes. This was the problem! Thanks. - Mekwall 03:44, 7 January 2008 (UTC) ::: I suppose more users suffer from the same problem - is there a way, how we can solve this problem globaly for all users? It would be best to teach Mediawiki not to use /ad/ in the URL How is this solved on other wikis? How is this solved on wikipedia? ::: → Zarevak 05:10, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::: Where exactly is the /ad/ in the url? I can't seem to find it... Anyway, I've now allowed all links from the TaRapedia to show, so it's no longer a problem for me. - Mekwall 14:10, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Mission item articles We should create articles for these items or decide what to do with all the mission items (like ) → Zarevak 16:31, 5 January 2008 (UTC) : Sure, but we could use a defined layout/template for that so it stays uniform. Any ideas? - Mekwall 22:45, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :: Look at the item page. It is just two templates: :: In the future I'd like to see some text to be added with information, how to obtain the item, where to use it and other tips. :: My only objection is that the template supports just one mission to be specified and there are some items with the same name and icon used for more missions. ::* ::* :: On the other hand these two Medical Supplies seems to be different and first cannot be used in the second mission and vice versa. :: → Zarevak 02:06, 6 January 2008 (UTC ::: Great work Mekwall on the Eloh Resonator article! This is what I had in mind - It covers the item background as well as its usage. Thank you for making it real ::: → Zarevak 13:10, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :::: Thanks! I'll need help with the rest though... I lack both the time and motivation to do this to all mission items. It would just take too much time to add them all while playing haha! - Mekwall 13:26, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Modification icon * ** what do you want to upload for this image? There is no "Modification" item. There are "Modification Schematic" items which use brown cube with schematic overlay. ** There was a discussion about the Modification items and their icons: Talk:Item ** → Zarevak 09:29, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Section icons/images Uploaded the above. Couldn't find the walkietalkie outside the map legend, so it's smaller. Image sizes unchanged, we thumbnail anyhow. Note Objectives, plural. - Dashiva 13:36, 4 January 2008 (UTC) : The problem is we are using wrong icons ;-) The proper mission/objective icons are colored walkie-talkies. The images are (64x64): :* ui.glm/'ui_ico_sys_mission_gold.dds' = :* ui.glm/'ui_ico_sys_mission_gold_completeable.dds' = :* ui.glm/'ui_ico_sys_mission_silver.dds' = : The yellow versions are used for maps and is located in (32x32): :* ui.glm/'ui_hud_icon_map_legend.dds' : There is also yellow version for overhead display (128x128): :* image04.glm/'vfx_overhead_mission_critical.dds' - ??? :* image04.glm/'vfx_overhead_mission_gold.dds' = :* image04.glm/'vfx_overhead_mission_gold_unavailable.dds' = :* image04.glm/'vfx_overhead_objective_gold.dds' = - 100% same as vfx_overhead_mission_gold.dds :* image04.glm/'vfx_overhead_mission_silver.dds' = :* image04.glm/'vfx_overhead_signal_emit.dds' - brackets used for signal emit animation : And there are some pips icons that includes the yellow version as well (64x64): :* ui.glm/'ui_hud_pips.dds' : I personally like the map legend version, because it is clear and have outline adding good contrast. When I tried to update the Wilderness zone article before Christmas and make it a example article for other zones, I've used map legend icons for almost all parts of the article and it has worked well, because all the map legend icons are similar design style. : → Zarevak 12:38, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::Maybe we should stick to the map legend icons then? Hmm... Let's move this discussion to the talk page. - Mekwall 14:14, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::: There is one yellow walkie talkie uploaded in the old ItemXXXX.png images (64x64). I don't know where it is from: Image:Item0490.png ::: → Zarevak 12:32, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Missing images issue - warning: do not panic With the recent update to MediaWiki new feature to limit Expensive parser functions to 100 came. There are 3 Expensive parser functions (from Wikipedia:Template limits): *#ifexist - used to change the behavior of a template depending on whether a particular page exists. If the limit on this counter is exceeded, additional #ifexist calls will act as though the pages they query do not exist. *PAGESINCATEGORY - AFAIK not used on Tarapedia *PAGESIZE - AFAIK not used on Tarapedia I've removed few #ifexists in our templates and now only one #ifexists is used in each template call. There are 110 images listed on the TaRapedia:Requests but the last 10 are not working because of the limit. (Before the changes there were 280 #ifexist calls!) I don't know if we have any other image intensive page which could run into problems. I'm surprised by the limit value of 100 (Wikipedia has its limit set to 500), but this is utility page and it is not very useful for normal users. If we encounter the problem on other pages (try null edit first (Edit and Save without any comment) before reporting) we can try ask Wikia to raise the limit or we have to rethink our solution. → Zarevak 02:08, 12 September 2008 (UTC) PS: Wikia's MediaWiki 1.13.1 update information can be found here and problems can be reported in the forum.